


暂无

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	暂无

广阔的草地，望不到尽头的海洋，只零星亮起的一点灯光，去到最近的集市还要颠簸一个小时左右。这就是亚斯兰·卡林斯生活的地方，冷清到无趣。

亚斯兰嘴里咬着半截狗尾巴草上下摇晃，眼神虚无地数着路边一闪而过的路灯。这是每天乘车上下学的必经之路，别说路灯，别人家院子栅栏上的花的种类什么时候开开了几朵亚斯兰也摸了个一清二楚。

“亚修！”车窗外有人叫了一声，亚斯兰偏头看过去，是肖达。

亚修这个名字是很早以前学校里的人给他取的外号。当时还是七年级刚入学的亚斯兰，因为过于突出(看起来又比较瘦弱矮小)被爱挑事的高年级针对，在所有人都以为他跑进器材室偷偷抹眼泪的时候，他一手提着棒球棒一手拖着棒球走了出来，精准无比地击中那些人的脸或肚子或xo，弹无虚发。路过此地的不知情同学蹬大了眼看着在地上滚作一团的高年级，又瞟了瞟散发着嚣张气焰的亚斯兰，吓得拔腿就跑。此事传开后，他就成为了别人口中“不好惹的山猫”。尽管一开始这并不是一个抱有好意的称呼，在学校时间久了之后大家也就习惯叫这个名字了。

“肖达，你还真是死性不改啊。你又把摩托车从秃子那边偷回来了？”亚修咬着草茎说话，被榨出来的苦汁弄得有点不舒服，索性吐向外面正追着公交速度的肖达。

这一出让肖达有点措手不及，整个身子一歪，摩托车险些也要侧过去，肖达用力把把手左右摆了好几下才好不容易稳住。抬起头刚想提出抗议：“喂！这可是很危……”却只能看到亚修挥动的手和越开越远的公交了，“这家伙啊……”

亚修所就读的中学并不是很好，略显破旧的校门，并不怎么完善的课后活动设施，以及，只比专心学习的乖学生少一点不良学生。

亚修自然也被算做了其中一名。自从“暴打高年级”的事传开之后，很长一段时间都没人敢靠近他，直到有一次看到肖达和欧沙各带着一群人在学校附近的小巷对打，他冲上去收拾了打算耍阴招的欧沙，这才让一部分人都对他改观了些，尽管那些人都是想把他当老大的不良少年。而正处在叛逆期的亚修发现这样可以光明正大的反抗老师，干脆就也照着这个路子走了下去，和他们一起厮混起来。

不过唯一和他们不同的是，他的成绩还是年级第一。

所以老师们对他再头疼，今年新办下的和日本学校交流学习的活动，都必须由亚修领头出席。


End file.
